Walku your life
by Goldengirlz1
Summary: You are dragged into a world outside of the small village you were raised in. This is your adventure with the Tofu gang and maybe something between Yugo...


There's a calm village nestled in trees Golden fields of strawberries, wheat and flowers. A sleepy town with happy people were enjoying a beautiful sunny day or sitting in the cool shade, spending moments with their families. In one corner a a dark mist appeared gradually to wear you wouldn't be able to see your own hand. A dark sky fell over the town as a thin figure in a cloak walked slowly out of the clouds with a (2 f/c) (second favorite color) carriage, not even bothering to look at the people around them. Their strides were swift and quick making no haste to chat with anyone. As they walked across a small road a suspicious man whose face was hidden. "What do you have there?" The man asked trying to peer into the basket. The figure pushed the basket out of the way and went around the man, only to have a foot stop one of the front wheels. "Be careful what you do around strangers, as you can see my appearance has nothing to do with my strength. I just happen to have a strong taste for wakfu." He said holding up his index finger and looking at the figure. They only went around him, which made the man mad to where he summoned a sword and shoots a bright energy pulse at the two. The man laughed cruelly thinking he got ride of the two, only to see the same slow walking figure in the distance. "No one's that fast, unless. Yes, that's it I have finally found the dragons. Muhahahah." He laughed into the dark noon. A wind blew and moved the figures cloak as though it were wings. A woman was sitting in front of a small bakery, with a couple cowering in fear. "Are you really going to send us to jail?" the assumed to be mother was hugging her husband and had her eyes glazed over. The mother had a sunset orange hair the was dirty empty gray eyes, slightly pointy teeth, slightly pointy ears and was wearing a simple brown cloak, a brown vest, a white smoke long skirt and no shoes so her feet were very dirty. The husband had dark orange hair, and empty violet eyes brown trousers, a dark grey 1 button wool shirt, and no shoes so his feet were also dirty his teeth and ears were like his wife's. The other woman has light purple hair, light purple eyes that shows saddness her eyes and teeth were like the other two she is wearing a white smock apron on top of a light brown shirt that is laced in the back to fit her figure, a white long skirt that reached her ankles and was wearing black heavy boots. She had a sweet smile and was pealing an orange "I'm sorry, but it's the law," she said and finished peeling the orange. "Would you like some?" the lady asked the couple holding the orange in their direction. The couple looked away only to see their son slowly making his way towards them. "Momma, dadda are you okay. I've been looking everywhere for you," the kid said he has light orange hair that got darker the closer it was to the bottom of his head, his hair stopped at his neck and his eyes were a very dark purple that looked almost gray. He was wearing an overgrown dirty white shirt that draped over his left shoulder, he had brown trousers and was wearing a silver pot with a short black handle on his head. He was rubbing his hands together nervously looking at his parents like he was going going to cry. "Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy are just talking for a bit. Go home and we'll be there soon," the mother said picking him up giving him a hug and pushing him in the direction of their house. He hesitated but went home anyway, while the parents mood returned solemn and they turned to the purple haired woman. "Go ahead, I can't take you away from your family but next time please just tell me you need food for your family instead of stealing, please," she said handing them a crate full of fresh vegetables, fruits, eggs and milk in her other hand she had a medium sized tin of milk. "Bless you!" the mother said crying tears of joy and gently taking the tin from her. The man took the crate from her smiling and had gratefulness in his eyes. As the couple walked away the same woman from before smiled to them before going to head into her bakery. In a bush a few yards away the figure smiles and uses a small sample of their magic. In a nearby tree was a tofu nest the figure gently used their magic to pick up on of the three unhatched eggs. The (2f/c) egg slowly floated to the figures hand and hatched into a (2f/c) tofu who quickly fell asleep. The egg shell was crushed and turned into a (f/c)(favorite color) feather, the feather and tofu were put into the (2f/c) carriage in a (f/c)(f/a)(favorite animal) hat. 'em style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inheritIf your favorite animal is a snake or reptile and they don't really have ears say that it was shaped like one and had the eyes of the animal. The figure created a strong wind disappearing in the process and catching the attention of the purple haired woman. She walked over to the bush and was surprised to see an infant abandoned with a baby (2f/c) tofu. The baby had smooth (s/c)(skin color) sparkling (e/c) eyes, shiny (h/c) hair and had a (f/c)(f/a) hat they were wearing a white cloth pamper with a silver pin that is covered mostly by (her/his) hat. "Hello little ones where did you come from?" The lady asked as the tofu flew onto her shoulder and a (f/c) feather floated to the ground. The lady rested the infant on her hip and picked up the feather to examine it. It floated out of her hands and created a profacey circle, all of the runes shot into the ladies eyes. She turned to the infant "My sweet baby (y/n)(your name), you are going to grow into a fine young (woman/man) one day," she said caressing the baby's cheek and walking into the small shack of a bakery./p


End file.
